Stinger Apini
Stinger Apini is a bee splice (incorrect, see below**). He lives in the greater Chicago area with his daughter Kiza, working in the capacity of a marshal for the Aegis. Biography Prior to the film Stinger was created by Marcellian Cahun, a splicer who specialised in bee splices**. Stinger went on to join the Legion, eventually becoming a skyjacker. Caine Wise was under Stinger's command in the Legion, and they fought many battles together. After Caine ripped out the throat of an entitled, Stinger took some of the responsibility for the assault upon himself to save Caine from a death sentence; on account of this, Stinger was stripped of his wings and lost his position in the Legion. He subsequently accepted the inferior and somewhat humiliating position of Aegis marshal on Earth, living quietly with his daughter Kiza in the greater Chicago area. He bitterly resents his reduced status and comes to regret having taken on some of the responsibility for Caine's actions. **Stinger is actually a lycantant splice, same as Caine, but the Canine DNA used to splice with him liked bees, thus Stinger's fascination with bees. He was not spliced with Bee DNA. If you notice in the film, whatever animal DNA is used to spliced into the human ends up giving the human some clear qualities of that animal yet we don't see any bee-like traits in Stinger. In the film, Jupiter notices Stinger's Splicing Brand (on his neck) and says your mark is similar to Cain's but sightly different, Stinger then goes on to explain that it is the Canine he was spliced with and that "she liked bees". Role in the film After Caine brings Jupiter Jones to him, Stinger realises that she is royalty and agrees to help get her off of Earth despite his continued feelings of animosity towards Caine. Stinger attempts to escort Jupiter to safety when his house is attacked by bounty hunters and keepers, but he is shot and Jupiter is kidnapped. Stinger is subsequently picked up by the Aegis ship which goes on to retrieve Jupiter from Cerise, and travels with the ship and its crew to Orous so Jupiter can be recognised as the recurrence of Seraphi Abrasax. Unbeknownst to the Aegis crew, Caine and Jupiter, Stinger has betrayed Jupiter's whereabouts to agents working on the behalf of Titus Abrasax. Jupiter is kidnapped and taken to Titus's clipper along with Caine; his treachery discovered, Stinger is put into a prison cell. The Aegis ship tracks Titus's clipper to the Cleopides system, and is just in time to rescue Caine from deep space. Caine is determined to rescue Jupiter, and goes to see Stinger because he knows he needs to make use of his former commander's combat experience. Stinger explains that he betrayed Jupiter because Kiza is sick and Titus's agents gave him the RegeneX he needed to make her well again. After determining that Stinger's loyalty is not compromised in any other way, Caine asks that he be released to help with the onslaught against the warhammers Titus has put in place to prevent the Aegis reaching his clipper before his wedding to Jupiter can be executed. Stinger and Caine successfully break through the Warhammers, rescuing Jupiter before the marriage can go ahead. Stinger later travels to the Jupiter Refinery after Jupiter is blackmailed into accepting an audience with Balem Abrasax, and is responsible for motivating Caine to launch a daring assault against the refinery in order to rescue Jupiter. Category:Characters Category:Splices Category:Aegis